digimon_adventurefandomcom-20200222-history
Izzy Izumi
Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi is one of the main protagonist of Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure tri., and Digimon Adventure: Last Evolution Kizuna and supporting in Digimon Adventure 02. He is a member of the DigiDestined. He is partnered to Tentomon. Appearance Izzy is a young man of Japanese descent with short reddish-brown hair, dark brown eyes, and a peach complexion. The third-shortest of the group when he was younger, Izzy eventually grew into an average height compared to his classmates and friends. Despite not being the athlete that Tai or Sora can be, Izzy is a rather healthy and lean young man. Personality Izzy can be described as introverted, analytical, and secretive. Due to his insecurities regarding his origins as an adopted child, he kept his personal life and feelings very close to the chest. This prevent him from allowing anyone to really get to know him beyond his immense intellect and skills with technology. This secretive nature faded away after having a hear-to-heart conversation with his adoptive parents about who he is and where he came from. He often prefers to work with technology, having a tough time dealing with people, and often escaping into his laptop. Izzy is nothing if not creative, using his outrageous intellect to assess the world around him, and coming up with unorthodox solutions to daunting problems. This can be seen through his use of his laptop at the age of nine in the Digital World to outwit and outmaneuver the enemies of the Digidestined. As Izzy grew up, his reliance on technology remained an ever-present and useful trait, inventing new technology and programs to assist him in his adventures throughout multiple universes. Digimon Adventure In And So it Begins..., In The Birth of Greymon In Garurumon, In Biyomon Gets Firepower, In Kabuterimon's Electro Shocker, In Togemon in Toy Town, In Ikkakumon's Harpoon Torpedo, In Evil Shows His Face, In A Clue from the Digi-Past, In DigiBaby Boom, In The Legend of the Digidestined, In Departure For a New Continent, In The Dark Network of Etemon, In The Arrival of SkullGreymon, In The Crest of Sincerity, In The Piximon Cometh, In The Prisoner of the Pyramid, In The Earthquake of MetalGreymon, In Home Away from Home, In Forget About It!, In No Questions, Please In Sora's Crest of Love, In The Gateway to Home, In It's All in the Cards, In Return to Highton View Terrace, In Almost Home Free, In The Eighth Digivice, In Gatomon Comes Calling, In City Under Siege, In Wizardmon's Gift, In Prophecy, In The Battle for Earth, In Enter the Dark Masters, In Sea-Sick and Tired, In Under Pressure, In Playing Games, In Trash Day, In The Ultimate Clash, In Etemon's Comeback Tour, In Ogremon's Honor, In My Sister's Keeper, In The Crest of Light, In Joe's Battle, In The Crest of Friendship, In Piedmon's Last Jest, In Now Apocalymon, In The Fate of Two Worlds, Digimon: The Movie Digimon Adventure 02 In Enter Flamedramon, In The Digiteam Complete, In Iron Vegiemon, In Guardian Angel, In The Emperor's New Home, In The Captive Digimon, In Storm of Friendship, In The Samurai of Sincerity, In Ghost of a Chance, In Run Yolei Run, In An Old Enemy Returns, In The Darkness Before Dawn, In The Crest of Kindness, In United We Stand, In Fusion Confusion, In A Chance Encounter, In Destiny in Doubt, In A Very Digi-Christmas, In Dramon Power, In Digimon World Tour, Part 1, In Invasion of the Daemon Corps, In Duel of the WarGreymon, In BlackWarGreymon's Destiny, In Oikawa's Shame, In A Million Points of Light, Revenge of Diaboromon 'Digimon Adventure tri.' Reunion Determination Confession Loss Coexistence Future Digimon Adventure: Last Evolution Kizuna Epilogue As a grown man in his thirties, Izzy became a computer scientist researching with other allies and alumni Digidestined about the Digital World. In this time, he fathered a young girl who emulates her father in her interest in computer science and engineering. Trivia *He has the Crest of Knowledge. *He has a crush on Mimi Tachikawa in Digimon Adventure tri. *He is a first-year student at Tsukishima General High School. Navigation Category:Digimon Adventure Characters Category:Digimon Adventure 02 Characters Category:Digimon Adventure tri. Characters Category:Digimon: The Movie Characters Category:Digimon: Revenge of Diaboromon Characters Category:Human Male Category:Characters Category:DigiDestined Category:Digimon Adventure: Last Evolution Kizuna Characters